punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Tiger
Great Tiger made his first appearance in the arcade as the 'Champion of India' in the 1985 game Super Punch-Out!!. Next he showed up on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, as the #1 ranked competitor in the Major Circuit. Great Tiger has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. The music played for Great Tiger (also used for Von Kaiser and Super Macho Man) is an excerpt from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries". Unlike the other opponents that have theme music, the music is played at the beginning of the second and third round when he teleports to the ring center and not the first. He returned in Punch-Out!! for the Wii where he was once again the #1 of Major Circuit. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1985) In the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!!, his sprites are altered versions of Piston Hurricane's Punch-Out!! arcade sprites. His signature move is his 'Tiger Punch', which he steps away from his opponent, shouts "C'mon!! C'mon!!" like Glass Joe and Piston Hurricane did, moves left and right at high-speed, and then steps toward his opponent to do a punching move similar to Piston Hurricane's Hurricane Rush. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, his 'Tiger Punch' is different compared to how he does it in the Super Punch-Out!! arcade. In this game, his 'Tiger Punch' seemingly uses powers to teleport flying around the ring in circles hitting Mac with a barrage of quick jabs. After executing the maneuver he is unable to move due to the dizziness from his flying for several seconds, which allows the player to knock him down with one punch to the face regardless of how much health Great Tiger has up to that point. He is a very telepgraphed foe as the ruby in his turban will glow every time he is going to use a jab. Mac will get a star if he punches Tiger when his turban blinks, and while he's charging for an uppercut. His body is a palette swap of Von Kaiser's. In this game, Doc Louis mentions the source of Great Tiger's magic being that his father was an established magician in India. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Great Tiger makes an appearance in the Wii title Punch-Out!! and again uses magic to attack. He is ranked #1 in the Major Circuit. Most of his attacks involve teleportation and illusions, but he also retains his ordinary uppercut. The ruby on his turban will always glow before he throws a hook at Mac, and a star can be gained if the player punches the ruby while it's glowing yellow. If a punch is thrown when his ruby flashes red, Great Tiger will teleport to dodge the punch, and then try to counter. He still uses his Tiger Punch, now called the Rushing Magic Attack. It's very different to its earlier incarnations, as he only sends out one illusion of himself and it can't hurt Mac. Instead, it acts as a distraction to the real Tiger's punch. He is voiced by Sumit Seru, who speaks Hindi. Occasionally during intermissions, Great Tiger and Doc Louis will swap corners of the ring, confusing the latter very much. When Doc Louis tells Little Mac advice, provided that he and Great Tiger didn't swap corners, Great Tiger will vanish. Doc tells you that his uppercut is tricky, the tricky part is that you have to dodge on the side where he charges his uppercut. The attack he throws in which he starts on the left of Little Mac has a delay, while the attack in which he starts on Little Mac's right does not. Contender Stars: *Jab him when his jewel flashes yellow. *Counter either of his uppercuts. Moves: *Jab: The jewel on Great Tiger's turban blinks, and then he throws a quick jab. It can be dodged or ducked for a four-punch stun, or intercepted if his turban blinks yellow for a star. Attempting to intercept the attack when his turban blinks red results in Great Tiger disappearing, then throwing a quick uppercut. *Left Uppercut: Great Tiger crouches to his left and throws a quick uppercut. Dodge to the right to avoid it, or intercept it with a right hook for a star. *Delayed Right Uppercut: This attack is very similar to Great Tiger's first uppercut, except he crouches to the other side and delays the punch for a second. Dodge to the left to avoid it when he finishes saying "Ahhh...", or counter the attack with a left hook. *Rushing Magic Attack: Great Tiger's signature move. He jumps to the back of the ring and makes a transparent clone of himself. Both he and his clone stand in opposite corners of the ring, then switch places between 2 and 5 times. After they stop switching places, one of the two Tigers' turbans will blink which signifies they are about to rush forward and attack. The transparent clone will not do damage, so you do not need to dodge his attack; you only need to focus on the real, solid Tiger. Like his uppercuts, you must dodge to the side the attack is coming from in order to avoid it. You can also hook the solid Tiger right before he hits you for an instant knockdown; this is necessary to unlock the three-punch TKO challenge. Instant Knockdown: Intercept the Rushing Magic Attack with a hook to send him down. This can also be performed with a well timed Star Punch, although the timing is difficult. Title Defense Great Tiger returns as an opponent in Title Defense to challenge Mac once again. His clothes have been changed from yellow to white this time and his turban is slightly bigger. His attack scheme is now color-coded, as the jewel on his turban will flash different colors depending on which attack is coming up next. This is because ever since Great Tiger lost to Little Mac, he has been training and honing his magical prowess in the forests, the ocean, and eventually the arctic. This training apparently has helped him learn how to duplicate more clones than he could in his Contender appearance. He uses the same punches as he did when Mac fought him the first time along with some new ones, except his Mirage Dance creates multiple illusory copies that move at such high speeds that it is nearly impossible to determine which Great Tiger is real. During his mirage dance, he attack multiple times (3 - 5 depending on how many times he has been knocked down) and spins around as a last attack. If you duck the spin, Great Tiger will get dizzy and won't be able to move, allowing for punches to be landed. He sometimes does a combo attack alternating punches. He stands back and his jewel flashes several times (up to five) which indicates what he will do in the attack. Before the first knockdown, his jewel flashes two times (green or blue). After the 1st knockdown, his jewel flashes three times and includes his overhead attack. After the second knockdown, his jewel flashes five times. If you throw a punch after dodging a punch, he will throw the next one quickly. If you manage to throw a punch after dodging all the punches, the last one will yield a star. It's possible to get more than 1 star and/or stun him during he uses his Color Rush, but the timing is strict. The player will have to take care not to let the fight last too long because for every knockdown, Great Tiger gets more vicious, and his attacks are executed faster, making the fight even more difficult. It's best to try to win the match early using the Instant KO trick. For the best results, the player should try to never get hit. Stars: *Jab him when he moves his right arm during his jab. Might not work after his 1st knockdown, in which case... *Jab him as he reappears after disappearing during his normal jab after his first knockdown. The timing is just slightly delayed from the normal counter before his 1st knockdown. *After his jewel flashes blue, deal a right hook for a star. Vice-versa for green flashes. Does not work after the first knockdown. *Counter his Overhead attack with a jab. Might not work after 2nd knockdown... in which case... *Jab him as he reappears after disappearing during his Overhead after his second knockdown. The timing is just slightly delayed from the normal counter before his second knockdown. *After every attack in his blinking jewel combo, hit him. Land all hits for a star. Moves: *Jab: The same jab as the one he uses in Contender, except faster and a little stronger. Great Tiger's turban does not flash yellow at all during this attack, unlike in Contender; it only blinks red. *Left Uppercut: A faster version of his Contender left uppercut. Tiger's turban blinks blue before this attack. *Delayed Right Uppercut: A faster, though still delayed, version of his Contender right uppercut. Tiger's turban blinks green before this attack. *Tiger Smash: Great Tiger does a powerful, two-handed smash similar to the Bear Hug. Like the Bear Hug, it must be ducked to be avoided. Tiger's turban blinks white before this attack. *Blinking Jewel Combo: Great Tiger floats back, and his turban blinks two to four times. The color and order of the flashes shows which attacks he will do, in which order. He will use two attacks before his first knockdown, three before his second knockdown, and four afterwards. All of his attacks after his first one will not be delayed and must be dodged quickly. The player can also hit Great Tiger after each hit, and if they succeed in doing so on every hit, will earn a star. *Mirage Dance: Great Tiger's ultimate move. He floats back to the back of the ring and shouts, while his clones fly around the ring. He will then send pairs of clones at the player - one solid, one transparent. Like in the Rushing Magic attack, the player must dodge toward the side the real one is on, or intercept the real one. However, the clones move quickly, and it is hard to tell which one is the real one without a lot of concentration, which isn't helped by the circle of clones flying around the ring during the attack. Great Tiger sends between three and five pairs of clones during the attack, depending on the number of times he's been knocked down - three before his first, four before his second, and five after his second. If the player survives, Great Tiger will spin toward them with a spinning punch, which the player must duck to avoid. If the spin attack is avoided, Great Tiger will be stunned. The number of punches the player can land depends on the number of clones the player avoided during the attack - two punches per each clone avoided, plus another two for avoiding the spin. Instant KD Trick: During the Mirage Dance, dodge all of the clones, duck the spin, and use any Star Punch to knock him down. Instant KO trick: '''During the Mirage Dance, intercept all of the clones, duck the spin, and use any Star Punch to knock him out. *Jewel Flashes : **Green: Delayed Right Uppercut **Blue: Left Uppercut **White: Overhead Attack (similar to Bear Hugger's Bear Hug) **Red: Jab (one jab from either hand) The pattern of the Blinking Jewel Combo varies from the amount of punches you've thrown (not landed), and how many knockdowns he has taken. Exhibition challenges '''Challenger: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Rushing Magic Attack! # TKO or KO Great Tiger only using right jabs! # TKO Great Tiger... in only 3 punches!!! Title Defense: # Find the one-punch knockdown weak spot! # Defeat Great Tiger and evade EVERY Blinking Jewel Combo! # Put Great Tiger down... win the fight in Round 1! (Title Defense Hint: It's possible to do all at once. Counterpunch the two Jabs and Left Uppercut for 3 Stars, use the Three-Star Punch right away, counterpunch the Right Uppercut for another Star, dodge the Left Uppercut, land 4 hits, wait for him to start the Mirage Dance, intercept the three clones, duck the Spin, and use the Star Punch to achieve all three challenges at once (even though he never used a Blinking Jewel Combo). Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "A kitten is no match for a tiger." * "Beware my tiger punch!" * "I have purred long enough. Now hear me roar!" * "So a pussycat wants to fight a tiger! Punch-Out!! (Wii) * मैं महान टाइगर हूँ! (Maiṁ mahāna ṭāigara hūɱ!) "I am Great Tiger!" (contender intro) * मैं यहाँ हूँ! (Maiṁ yahāɱ hūɱ!) "Here I am!" (contender interval) * यदि आप अपना ध्यान केंद्रित खो, मैं गायब हो जाएगा! (Yadi āpa apanā dhyāna keṁdrita kho, maiṁ gāyaba ho jāegā!) "If you lose your focus, I will disappear!" (contender interval) * ओह, मैं कहाँ हूँ? (Oha, maiṁ kahāɱ hūɱ?) "Ohh, where am I?" (when getting up off the mat) * हा हा हा हा हा! हा हा हा हा हा! मेरी धूल खा! हा हा हा हा हा! (Hā hā hā hā hā! Hā hā hā hā hā! Merī dhūla khā! Hā hā hā hā hā!) "Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Eat my dust! Ha ha ha ha ha!" (After knocking Little Mac down) * अपने पसंदीदा रंग क्या है? (Apane pasaṁdīdā raṁga kyā hai?) "What is your favourite color?" (blinking jewel combo) * मुझे आशा है कि आपकी याददाश्त अच्छी है! (Mujhe āśā hai ki āpakī yādadāśta acchī hai!) "I hope your memory is good!" (blinking jewel combo) Doc Louis Tips *''"Hey, son! Keep your eyes on the prize! Watch that blinking jewel!"'' *''"You can't hit smoke, Mac. Stop the real deal!"'' *''"Be brave, Mac. Don't let the ghost fool you!"'' *''"Where am I? I can't even find my chocolate bar! I must be in the wrong corner!"(Great Tiger has switched with Doc Louis)'' *''"Hey, son. Great Tiger's uppercuts are tricky. You gotta be careful the way you dodge."'' *''"This cat can really move, Mac! Hit Great Tiger so hard that he loses his stripes!"'' *''"You know what time it is. Time to put an end to Great Tiger's magic show!"'' *''"Alright, kid. Great Tiger's an amazing magician. Make him spin himself dizzy, then punch his lights out!"'' *''"You know what they say, Mac. Every cat has its day. Let's make this suckas day."'' *''"Alright, son. Great Tiger's jewel can blink all kinds of colors. You gotta figure out his tricks, then show him some magic of your own."'' Trivia *In his first appearance in the arcade Super Punch-Out!!, Great Tiger wears shorts like most other boxers. However, being a palette swap of Von Kaiser in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, he wears tights, a look that he would retain in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. *Great Tiger never learned to dodge the star punch in Title Defense, it seems, as using it when he's just standing, he doesn't try to avoid it like everyone else. *If you throw a star punch at Great Tiger after a few successful strikes without stunning him, you will whiff later times. *One of his Exhibition challenges tells the player to defeat Great Tiger with right jabs. In Indian culture, the left hand is considered unclean and presenting it, friendly or otherwise, is very offensive. *The names "Bombay" and "Mumbai" both refer to the same city in India because the name was changed sometime after Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! was released. *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Great Tiger is one opponent who may try to get up, but goes back down sometimes. *The music played in Exhibition Mode while fighting Great Tiger (or his theme, if you prefer) was performed and edited by Daler Mehndi, a highly successful Punjabi artist. *In Punch Out!! Wii, Great Tiger is one of the only two boxers whose KO/TKO animation is slightly different from his Contender fight (he remains on the mat after falling in Contender, but vanishes right when he hits it in Title Defense). The other is Bear Hugger. *Great Tiger has the lowest ratio of wins by KO to wins by decision (3 KO, 21 by decision). *In Punch Out!! Wii, Great Tiger sometimes switches places with Doc Louis during the intermission. * Great Tiger is the only boxer in the Wii version of Punch Out!! who is both in the same circuit and holds the same ranking as he did in the NES version. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters